Tokio Hotel: Band Days
by BiersackObsession
Summary: Sequeal to School Days! What happened to bill? did he die or is he alive? and can danelly and bill ever get back together?
1. Waking Up and Blood

**A/n ok so this is the squeal to school days!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tokio Hotel.**

**This chapter goes to Morgan!! Thank You!!! **

_Chapter 1_

_Danelly's Pov_

I woke up in a hospital bed still wearing the clothes stained with Bill's blood from the accident.

Wait, Bill! Where is he?

I looked around the room and saw Tom sitting in a chair next to a bed while Lucy was asleep in another hospital bed. Bill was in the bed…sleeping I think. I got up and walked over to Tom.

Danelly – Hey

Tom turned his head over to face me and I could see that his eyes were red from crying and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Tom – oh hi, I didn't see you get up. Are you okay?

Danelly – Yeah, is he?

I nodded over to Bill.

Tom turned his head back towards Bill.

Tom – He's in a coma.

Danelly – Oh.

Me and Tom just stayed there not talking just looking at Bill sleep when Simone came in the room after 5 or so minutes.

Simone – oh you're up lovely.

She walked over to me and hugged me tight.

Simone – well now that you're up I think the 3 of you should go home change, eat, shower and sleep. You can come back later.

Tom – but Mom –

Tom protested.

Simone – but nothing you've been here for 3 days straight, Lucy and Danelly's parents are Probable worried sick.

Three days? Wow I didn't know I had been sleeping for that long.

Lucy – Yeah sleep would be nice.

Lucy stood up yawning and walked over to Tom.

Simone – yes ok Gordon will take you home and I'll call you if I find anything out.

I looked into Simone's eyes and I could tell she was hurting about Bill but trying to stay strong for Tom.

We all reluctantly left the room and went home.

**otHotel**


	2. School, Parents and Phone Calls

**Lucy's pov**

Two weeks after the accident and Bill was still in a coma. Tom had come to school again after a lot of force by Simone. Danelly, Tom, and I didn't really pay attention at school; even the teachers could see it. For the first week they let it by but after two weeks they were getting cranky and involving parents. But we just kept dreaming through school and hanging at the hospital afterwards.

Tom had the worst bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, same with the rest of us. Danelly couldn't walk near a road without holding someone's hand and I hadn't been near Tom's house since the accident. It was just to hard for anyone to go near that road.

Plus my mum was always on my case for not going anywhere but the hospital. But what else can I do when of my best friends is in a coma?

Mum – why don't you go out tonight to the movies or something?

Lucy – I'm going to the hospital

Mum – but darling –

She was getting irritated with me.

Mum – he's been in a coma for two weeks it's unlikely he will wake-

Lucy – don't say that! You just don't understand!

I ran out the house, down the street and around the corner to Tom's house. Tears slipping down my cheeks.

Tom answered the door and instantly pulled me into a hug. While the phone rang in the house and I heard Simone get it.

Next thing I know Simone grabbed mine and Tom's hands and pulled us to the car.

Tom – what the hell mum?

Simone – just get in the car!

We quickly obeyed and she drove to pick Danelly up.

Tom – so what's up?

Tom asked ounce we had pulled Danelly into the car in her dressing gown, and we were speeding along to the hospital.

Simone – Bill's awake!

**A/n CLIFFY! :) Sorry for taking so long to update!! Next chapter should be up soon it's half way done! Btw new poll on my profile check it out!**


	3. Hospital and Love

Chapter 3

The three teenagers bolted from the car, even before it had stopped, and into the hospital straight to Bill's room.

Tom – Bill!

Daelly – Your!

Lucy – Awake!

They all jumped onto the bed-hugging bill so tight he couldn't breath.

Bill – nice to see you guys too!

Lucy – sorry

The girls got off the bed while tom stayed there lying next to bill.

Gustav – aw did we miss the hug?

Gustav and Georg ran into the room jumping on bill and tom.

Bill – what is this? Squish bill day?

The g's jumped off the bed rolling over tom to do so.

Bill – so what happened while I was asleep?

Georg – well tom forgot how to sleep.

Tom- danelly forgot how to dress properly.

Danelly – Gustav got a girlfriend.

Gustav – Lucy lost her social life.

Bill – see what happens when I'm asleep for two weeks! You all fall apart!

The group then proceeded to tell bill every single detail of everything he missed. After a few hours they decided to go home to get some rest.

Gustav – bye bill

Lucy – yeah cya

Tom – cya little bro

Georg- bye mate

The for walked out while danelly stayed behind to talk to bill.

Danelly - I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him.

Bill – I understand it was a hard thing to talk about. But I want you to know you can tell me anything and I will understand because I love you.

Danelly – oh bill! I love you too!

The two then proceeded to share a long passionate kiss before danelly had to go.

A/n sorry it's short but there are about 4 or 5 chapters left and some mager twists so don't stop reading!


	4. Dates, First Times, and Proposals

Chapter 4

Bill had been out of the hospital for 2 weeks now and him and tom were taking their girls out on proper dates for ounce.

Bill – omg I'm so excited!

Tom – geez bill calm down your acting like the girls would be!

Bill – whatever this is going to be so much fun!

Bill put on his best clothes and did his hair and make-up like usual.

Tom – bill hurry up we need to go!

The twins drove to Lucy's house, in separate cars, to pick up the girls.

_Knock knock_

Lucy – come one danelly they're here!

The girls opened the door to see to wide identical grins.

Tom – come one Lucy lets get going.

Tom and Lucy drove off in his escalade while bill and danelly drove off in his new car.

_Tom's car_

Lucy – where are we going?

Tom – it's a surprise

Lucy – hint?

Tom – you will love it!

Lucy - well then that's such help!

Tom – ha ha I know I'm just that good.

Lucy – whatever.

_Bill's car_

Danelly – where are we going?

Bill – a place tom and me use to go to when we were little.

The two drove in silence for a while before bill stopped their car in front of a park.

Bill – we're here.

The two walked through the park and stopped at a big tree with a ladder leading to a tree house inside the branches.

_Tom and Lucy's date_

They had stopped in what seemed like a forest and tom led Lucy through the trees blindfolded to a beautiful picnic.

Lucy – aw you did this all for me?

Tom – yeah you deserve it

The two sat down and ate the picnic food tom had made.

_Bill and danelly's date_

Inside the tree house was a romantic candle lit dinner.

Danelly – omg bill you did all this?

Bill – it was nothing really.

The two ate the food bill had prepared and after dinner bill had an important question to ask danelly.

Bill – can I ask you something?

Danelly – sure anything!

Bill got up and kneeled on one leg in front of danelly.

Bill – will you do the please of becoming my wife? I mean I know we're young and whatever if you don't want to this can just be a promise ring that I will marry you one day when we're older.

Danelly – bill I would love to marry you!

Bill put the ring he had bought her on her finger and the kissed like they were in love.

_Tom and Lucy's date_

Tom and Lucy finished dinner and started kissing. Just as things were heating up tom stopped.

Tom – Lucy you know that I love you right?

Lucy – yeah, you know that I love you too?

Tom - yeah

They then started from were they left off.

**A/n yeah I know you know what they're doing so no need to describe it.**


	5. Note

**Authors note:**

This story is now on hiatus for awhile because I have lost my inspiration.

It will be started again later once I have finished other stories.

Thanks for reading!

I'll tell you when it is starting again.

Love,

**Tokio-Bizarre-Bridesmaid**


End file.
